victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
True Crime Sisters
True Crime Sisters is an Australian true crime podcast that covers true crime cases from Australia and New Zealand with a few exceptions. Episodes began in June 2017 and the most recent episode was uploaded in February 2019. The following is a list of murder victims featured on the show. Non-applicable episodes are excluded. List Episodes 1–29 (2017) * 1: Mr. Cruel (10 Jun 2017): ''Karmein Chan'' * 3: The Murder Of Jaidyn Leskie (18 Jun 2017): ''Jaidyn Leskie'' * 5: The Murder Of Lyndsay Van Blanken (25 Jun 2017): ''Lyndsay Van Blanken'' * 6: The Frankston Murders (26 Jun 2017): ''Deborah Fream'', ''Elizabeth Stevens'' and ''Natalie Russell'' * 8: The Disappearance Of Ben Smart And Olivia Hope (1 Jul 2017): ''Ben Smart and Olivia Hope'' * 11: Cheryl Ardler Minisode (12 Jul 2017): ''Cheryl Ardler'' * 12: The Murder Of Rachel Barber (15 Jul 2017): ''Rachel Barber'' * 14: The Fall Of Lisa Harnum (23 Jul 2017): ''Lisa Harnum'' * 16: Peter Falconio And Joanne Lees - Outback Nightmare (29 Jul 2017): ''Peter Falconio'' * 18: The Bowraville Murders - Justice For Bowraville (6 Aug 2017): ''Clinton Speedy-Duroux'', ''Colleen Walker'' and ''Evelyn Greenup'' * 19: Margaret And Seana Tapp (9 Aug 2017): ''Margaret and Seana Tapp'' * 20: The Murder Of Jill Meagher (13 Aug 2017): ''Jill Meagher'' * 21: The Bodies In The Barrels Murders (20 Aug 2017): ''Clinton Trezise'', ''David Johnson'', ''Elizabeth Haydon'', ''Frederick Brooks'', ''Gary O'Dwyer'', ''Gavin Porter'', ''Michelle Gardiner'', ''Ray Davies'', ''Suzanne Allen'', ''Thomas Trevilyan'', ''Troy Youde'' and ''Vanessa Lane'' * 22: Tynong North Murders/Kylie Blackwood (27 Aug 2017): ''Allison Rooke'', ''Ann-Marie Sargent'', ''Bertha Miller'', ''Catherine Headland'', ''Joy Summers'' and ''Narumol Stephenson'' * 23: The disappearance of Kiesha Weippeart (1 Oct 2017): ''Kiesha Weippeart'' * 24: Allison Baden-Clay (8 Oct 2017): Allison Baden-Clay * 25: Claremont Revisited (15 Oct 2017): ''Ciara Glennon'' and ''Jane Rimmer'' * 26: The Murders of Tania Furlan and Joanne McCarthy (23 Oct 2017): ''Joanne McCarthy'' and ''Tania Furlan'' * 28: The Murder of Beth Barnard (20 Nov 2017): ''Beth Barnard'' * 29: Infanticide - The cases of Kathleen Folbigg and Sofina Nikat (5 Dec 2017): ''Caleb Folbigg'', ''Laura Folbigg'', ''Patrick Folbigg'', ''Sanaya Sahib'' and ''Sarah Folbigg'' Episodes 30–55 (2018) * 30: The Murder of Karen Ristevski (22 Jan 2018): ''Karen Ristevski'' * 31: The Granny Killer (29 Jan 2018): ''Gwendoline Mitchelhill'' and ''Lady Winfreda Ashton'' * 34: The Murder of Sarah Cafferkey (19 Feb 2018): ''Sarah Cafferkey'' * 35: The Murder of Ebony Simpson (26 Feb 2018): ''Ebony Simpson'' * 36: The Mornington Monster - The Murders of Anna Kemp and Gracie Sharpe (5 Mar 2018): ''Anna Kemp and Gracie Sharpe'' * 37: The Last Journey - The Murder of Jennifer Beard (12 Mar 2018): Jennifer Beard * 38: The Death of Innocence - The Murder of Yvonne Tuohy (26 Mar 2018): ''Yvonne Tuohy'' * 42: The Disappearance of Heidi Paakkonen and Sven Urban Hoglin (28 May 2018): ''Heidi Paakkonen and Urban Höglin'' * 44: The Murdered and Missing Women of the Gold Coast Highway (26 Jun 2018): ''Gabriel Jahnke'', ''Lorraine Wilson'', ''Margaret Rosewarne'', ''Michelle Riley'', ''Robin Hoinville-Bartram'' and ''Wendy Evans'' * 45: The Murder of Margaret Wales King and Paul King (16 Jul 2018): ''Margaret Wales King and Paul King'' * 47: The abduction and murder of little Sheree Beasley (14 Aug 2018): ''Sheree Beasley'' * 49: The Crewe Family murders (17 Sep 2018): ''Harvey and Jeannette Crewe'' * 50: The disappearance of Susan Powell (24 Sep 2018): ''Braden and Charles Powell'' * 52: The Life and Death of Luke Batty (11 Oct 2018): Luke Batty * 54: The Murder of Meredith Kercher (29 Oct 2018): ''Meredith Kercher'' * 55: The Sydney Siege - The devastating deaths of Tori Johnson and Katrina Dawson (23 Nov 2018): ''Tori Johnson'' Episode 56 (2019) * 56: Under the Bridge - The Abduction and Murder of Daniel Morcombe (9 Jan 2019): ''Daniel Morcombe'' Category:Podcasts